Nicole Watterson
Nicole Watterson is a main character in The Amazing World of Gumball. Nicole is the mother of the Watterson family and an employee in the Rainbow Factory. She is the only truly responsible member of the family. She is very dedicated to her family, and would do anything in her power to keep them comfortable and safe. Appearance Nicole greatly resembles her oldest son, Zach. She has short black hair, and is somewhere between Richard and Zach in height. Her skin complexion is like Zach's except Nicole's skin lighter than her son's, and she has blue eyes. Her usual outfit consists of a cream collared shirt on top of a white t-shirt with a short sleeveless red jacket that symbolizes the Rainbow Factory, where she works. She wears skinny, brown trousers to go along with it. Personality Nicole cares deeply for her family, so much that she would do anything to express her love for them. She is also very protective of her family. Since she is the only truly responsible member of the family, Nicole does most of, if not all the household chores, and in addition, she works long hours at the Rainbow Factory just to put food on the table. Unfortunately, Nicole also suffers from a tremendous amount of emotional stress because of her many duties. She is also quite the demanding mother, and sometimes has an extremely nasty temper that can turn her into a very scary person when upset sometimes. In fact, on one occasion, Zach decides it'd be easier to face a giant T-rex than an angry Nicole. Despite all that, Nicole is still very benevolent, kindhearted, sweet, and has a softer side at times, and she still loves her family very much, especially her son, Zach. Nicole is also very athletic, and is fully capable of chasing her children across the neighborhood when they are in trouble. On one occasion, Zach compared her to a ninja. She is also been shown to be competitive and strong enough to tear down a door. She was also practically capable of giving Mr. Rex a massive beat down with ease, which destroyed his house completely in the process. Nicole can be quite stern when provoked, and occasionally vindictive, as was shown on the episode "The Ape" after Miss Simian called her and her family "losers." On top of this, she has also proven be very resourceful and inventive, a trait she most likely passed on to her daughter Anais, who has demonstrated similar talents, in this case, strategically setting a mine-like trap in a paint balling arena/forest merely using environmental supplies and whatever she took with her. Winning seems to be a necessity for her at times, possibly indicating that she is slightly obsessive. Though, despite her somewhat ruthless faults, she is able to accept defeat, acknowledge her mistakes, and even find humor in them. When Nicole is angry, sometimes she can produce some sort of 'heat vision' from her eyes, which was displayed in the episode "The Limit" where she melts the plastic wrap, and in the episode "The Vacation" where she completely burns Richard's marshmallow by just looking at it. Relationships Family Zach Nicole loves her son very much, and has been willing to go to great lengths to protect him. She is aware that he's not the most popular at school, so she often gives him advice or physically tries to help him, whether it be going to school with him or confronting his bully. Zach's idiocy creates problems for her but she's willing to forgive him in the end. Darwin Oddly enough she doesn't interact with Darwin that much. In the show, she rarely speaks to him one-on-one. However it she has shown her care for him in "The Genius", when she got angry about the Government taking Darwin away. Also in the "The Gi", she did fear Darwin would follow down the same path with Zach. So despite her lack of motherly talk with Darwin, she does in fact love him. Anais Nicole treats Anais on a higher standard then she treats Zach and Darwin. Well aware that she's smarter than her brothers, Nicole tries her hardest to make sure Anais's intelligence stays intact. Often she advises not to engage with her brothers in dangerous things, and scolded Anais at the end of "The Goons" even worse than her brothers. But she loves her daughter, and was willing to change the entire family in order to make sure she is okay. Richard Nicole's love for Richard is rather odd, but still there. She's aware that Richard is socially awkward and still has memories of him being an idiot. But that doesn't stop her from protecting him with all her might, and taking care of him as well. Quotes Trivia * She is very athletic, as shown in "The DVD," when she chased Gumball and Darwin across their neighborhood. * Nicole is voiced by British actress Teresa Gallagher. Although Gallagher does a quite believable American accent, her original native accent sometimes sneaks through. One of the best examples happens on the episode "The Job," in which Nicole says they must stop Richard of executing his new job so the universe as we know it cannot be destroyed. * Nicole seems to approve of Gumball's relationship with Penny, as both kids seem to genuinely like each other, as seen in "The Gi" and "The Meddler." * She was named and based on creator Ben Bocquelet's mother, Nicole Bocquelet, a working mother. * She graduated sometime in the 1980s as shown in "The Ape," further solidifying the fact that she is in her forties. * Because of Miss Simian calling her a "loser" all throughout her life, Nicole utterly despises the word and Miss Simian as well. * In her yearbook photo seen in Richard's flashback in "The Wand," it is revealed that Nicole's maiden name starts with a G. * She may be a tabby cat, because when everyone turned into their literal selves in "The Job," she turned into a tabby cat instead of turning into a blue cat, while Anais turned into a pink rabbit. * She sometimes wishes for a normal family, as said by her in "Christmas." * Nicole has been falsely arrested for weird reasons, such as "robbing" a store with a hot dog wiener in "The Spoon," and "stealing" her own car in "The Flakers." * In "The Castle" and "The Limit," Nicole was shown to have the power to give shocking stares that leave victims in a horrified state. * In "The Finale," Nicole is able to gain giant muscles, revealing she must be very strong, and may be able to gain muscle through the sheer force of will. * Nicole is very skilled in martial arts, as mentioned in the Water Sons game. * As seen in "The Club," she goes to an anger management club, yet she still cannot seem to control her temper when provoked. * "Kickbuttus Hystericus," one of Nicole's nicknames, is a reference to the fake Latin used famously in the original Wile E. Coyote/Road-Runner Looney Tunes shorts. * It is revealed in "The Pizza" that Nicole can face an army of angry Elmore citizens and take them down with ease. * In "The Egg", Nicole has the ability to transform into a demon when angered. * An episode detailing Nicole's origins of her athleticism and her shady past is in development. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Superhero Caretakers Category:Wattersons